


Splash

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-30
Updated: 2000-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Fraser teaches Ray to swim!





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
  
  
Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

 

Views to:

Story page: http://www.1freespace.com/linda1

 

SPLASH

by Linda Hughes

  


It was early Saturday morning; the dawn had broken over the sleeping city and its inhabitants were emerging from their homes to go about their daily activities.

Benton Fraser and Diefenbaker turned the corner of the street heading back towards the Consulate after their early morning stroll. Fraser smiled to himself as the wolf barked in delight racing along the street towards his favourite American detective. Ray Kowalski was leaning against the GTO his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Seeing the wolf, he knelt as Diefenbaker launched himself at the detective licking his face enthusiastically.

Pushing the wolf off. "Hiya Dief," Ray ruffled his head fondly. Dief whined in appreciation as Ray scratched his head.

"Good morning Ray," Fraser said as he reached his two partners. 

"Hiya Frase," Ray looked up grinning. "I think he's pleased to see me."

Fraser cocked his head to one side. "He probably thinks you have brought him jelly doughnuts," he teased.

Ray blushed. "Well I did promise," he muttered. Dief barked in agreement.

Fraser shook his head. "I don't know which one of you is worse," he scolded. "I'll make the tea," he motioned his partners to follow him into the Consulate. "Bring the doughnuts," he sighed in defeat.

Ray grinned grabbing a box of doughnuts out of the GTO. "Come on Dief," he said as he followed Fraser. "See I told ya he'd let us eat the doughnuts." Dief woofed in delight prancing around the slender detective as he ran up the steps.

 

*************

  
Fraser busied himself in the kitchen making tea for himself and coffee for Ray. He retrieved some plates from the cupboard turning towards his partner. Fraser sighed in exasperation to himself; Diefenbaker had his front paws on Ray's knees, and his partner was feeding the wolf a sticky doughnut. "I wasn't aware that you knew there were two seven o'clocks in one day," Fraser couldn't resist teasing his friend. 

"Oh hardy ha ha. Funny guy," Ray pulled a face as he fondled Dief's head. "I can do early sometimes if I choose, and today I choose to." Licking his lips Dief settled himself on the floor, laying across Ray's feet.

Fraser handed him a mug of steaming coffee. "I put some M&Ms in for you," he said sitting down with his bark tea. 

"Ya did?" Ray sniffed at the coffee taking a cautious sip. "Hey ya did," he looked up at Fraser grinning. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Fraser sipped at his tea. "So may I ask why you are here so early? I take it wasn't just to feed Diefenbaker jelly doughnuts."

Ray blushed staring down into his coffee. "I kinda.... kinda wanted to ask ya.... ya a.... a favour."

"Ask away," Fraser said regarding his partner helping himself to a jelly doughnut.

"Well it's like this..... ya see. I kinda....," Ray began. "I'd quite like it..... if ya. Well ya know," he babbled. "If ya don't wanna. I don't .... Well ya don't have to."

"Ray. Ray. Ray," Fraser said loudly trying to attract his partner's attention. "Ray. You're blithering again."

Ray jerked his head up. "Huh?"

Fraser smiled. "I said you're blithering again. Just tell me what you would like my help with."

"Oh sorry," Ray grinned back. "I was kinda wondering if you'd teach me how to swim. Ya know properly. Not like on the Henry whatsitname."

"Of course, I'll teach you how to swim," Fraser replied easily. "But you did very well on the Henry Allen under the circumstances."

"I wanna learn properly," Ray insisted. He looked at Fraser shyly, a hopeful expression on his face. "I got my.... my stuff in the GTO, and I sorta thought we could..... ya know go early so no-one else is at the pool. I don't wanna look like a jerk." 

"We needn't go anywhere," Fraser replied getting up and moving towards the sink to wash his mug. "I can teach you here."

"Frase," Ray looked around the room. "We kinda need water, don't we? And the sink don't look too big."

"Ray," Fraser sighed. "The Consulate happens to have a small swimming pool attached to the gym area."

"Ya gotta a pool?" Ray asked incredulous. "Ya Canadians sure know how to look after yerselves."

"It was already here when we moved Consulates. Inspector Thatcher decided to keep it," Fraser explained. 

"I just bet she did," Ray mocked.

"Ray," Fraser chided. "Now why don't you go and get your things and we can start with your first lesson."

 

**************

 

Ray collected his sports bag from the trunk of the GTO. Using the bathroom, he quickly changed into his cut-down shorts, stuffing his clothes untidily into the bag. Diefenbaker was waiting patiently outside the door. Tucking his towel under his arm, Ray followed the wolf towards the back of the consulate. Peering around the door, he saw that Fraser was already sitting on the side of the small pool waiting patiently. Dangling his feet into the clear blue chlorinated water, he swung his legs from side to side watching as the ripples disturbed the still water of the pool.

Ray took a deep breath as a familiar fear clutched at his chest. "Keep calm Kowalski," he thought to himself. Dief whined nudging him forward into the pool room.

Fraser looked up smiling. "Ready?" he asked.

Pushing down his childhood fear of the water, Ray half smiled. "Yeh," he replied nervously walking towards his partner. Placing his towel on the side, he sat down next to Fraser. Ray cautiously dipped his toes into the water. "Cold," he shivered.

"Not once you're in," Fraser laughed as he slipped into the water. "Come on in," he encouraged crouching down until his shoulders were under the water.

Ray eyed the water nervously. "Nah. I'll watch ya for a while," Ray said shaking his head putting his arm around Diefenbaker who had settled next to him. "Get some.... some tips." 

Fraser frowned at the slender detective. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he re-assured. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Ray pulled a face. "Yeh. Except drowning," he replied.

"Ray. I won't let you drown," Fraser repeated. "And Diefenbaker will look after both of us." Dief barked in encouragement nudging Ray gently.

Ray looked from Fraser to Diefenbaker knowing that his two friends wouldn't let him drown. "OK. OK. I'm coming in," Ray conceded gingerly slipping into the cool water. He took a deep breath ducking his shoulders under the water.

Fraser moved towards him. "We need to go deeper," he said taking Ray's arm and leading him towards the middle of the small pool. 

"Deeper," Ray muttered to himself. "Are ya sure?"

"Yes," Fraser said firmly. "You'll float better in deeper water."

"Hey," Ray protested. "I aint a log. I don't do floating. I sorta.... ya know sink like a lead weight."

"Ray," Fraser scolded. "Everyone can float. It's perfectly natural."

"Oh," Ray muttered not sounding convinced. "It will be yer fault if I sink."

"Understood," Fraser grinned.

Reaching the centre of the pool, Fraser turned to face Ray. "Now I'm going to teach you the breast stroke. Like we did on the Henry Allen."

"Yeh. Make like a flower. Bloom. Close," Ray grinned moving his arms in front of him. "Opens by day, closes down at night."

Fraser smiled back. "But this time, we won't kick them in the head with our legs," he said. "We are going to move them like a frog does."

"A frog," Ray exclaimed. "Ya mean like Kermit."

"Kermit," Fraser looked puzzled. "Who's Kermit?"

"Well. He's a frog. And his best friend is a bear called Fozzie. And he's got this girlfriend who's a .....," Ray started to explain. Fraser stared at Ray, his expression one of confusion. "Never mind," Ray said waving his hands in the air. "So we gonna act like frogs."

"I'll demonstrate. Then you can have a go," Fraser said flipping onto his stomach and swimming strongly up the length of the pool. Ray hugged his body shivering slightly as he watched his partner skim through the water, his arms propelling him forward, his head bobbing up and down as he went. Fraser swum back towards his friend. "See. It's quite easy," he announced as he righted himself standing smiling at Ray. "Now you try."

"OK," Ray looked reluctant. With a customary burst of energy and a loud splash, Ray endeavoured to mimic Fraser's actions. Slipping on the tiled floor, Ray went under the water with a scream. He flailed his arms about in terror as his knees hit the tiled floor. In his panic, he swallowed a mouthful of chlorinated water. Ray thought he was going to pass out when he felt strong hands pulling him upwards. As his head cleared the surface, Ray coughed gasping for each breath, his lungs heaving with the effort. "Frase," he wailed running his hands through his wet hair.

"Calm down Ray," Fraser commanded. "You're fine. You just need to take it a bit slower."

"Told ya," Ray choked moving towards the edge of the pool. "I told ya. I sink. I can't do floating." He hauled himself up sitting on the edge of the pool. "I can't do this. I just..... just freak out." Dief whined laying his head back down on Ray's lap in comfort. "Always do. Ever since..... since my brother held me .... me under the water when I was a little kid."

Fraser nodded his expression one of understanding. "Childhood fears are always the hardest to conquer, but I know you can do it. You did before," he said calmly.

Ray scowled at his friend. "Yeh. And I nearly.... nearly freaked then as well," he replied looking miserably down at his toes, his hand distractedly stroking Dief's furry head. "Sorry Frase. For wasting yer time."

Fraser smiled at Ray. "You are not wasting my time. Now please come back into the water. I'll support you so you won't go under the water," Fraser persuaded. "Please. I know you can do this."

Ray regarded his friend for a moment biting his bottom lip nervously. . "I don't know," he muttered. "Ya promise ya won't..... won't let me go?"

Fraser saluted. "Mountie's honour," he smiled reassuringly.

"OK," Ray shrugged. Patting Dief, he slipped back into the water following Fraser slowly to the centre of the small pool. "If I drown. I'm coming back to haunt ya," he threatened. 

"Understood," Fraser shivered slightly at the thought of both Ray and his father haunting him. "Ready," he said. Ray half nodded; slowly leaning forward into the water, he cautiously removed his feet from the floor. Fraser put his hands under Ray gently supporting him. 

Fraser spent the next half an hour gently encouraging Ray, giving him tips on his arm and leg movements. All the time, he gently supported his friend. Gradually Ray became more confident, and Fraser released him. 

"Bloom. Close. Act like a frog with yer legs," Ray thought to himself as he moved slowly along through the water. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Dief running alongside barking encouragement. Ray grinned to himself as he realised that Fraser had stopped supporting him. Reaching the end of the pool, he carefully turned around and swum back towards his smiling friend.

"I told you that you could do it," Fraser beamed as Ray righted himself. 

"Smart ass," Ray teased grinning. 

Adopting his best Mountie-like expression. "I am not a smart ass as you put it. I just knew that you could do it," Fraser replied primly.

"Oh yeh," Ray challenged grinning mischievously. Fraser's reply was silenced as Ray swung his arms in the water splashing the startled Mountie. Ray giggled as his friend coughed and spluttered.

"This is war," Fraser murmured advancing towards his friend who had taken refuge in the shallow end. The partners spent the next ten minutes splashing each other, getting thoroughly soaked. Diefenbaker barked from the side of the pool. Not wanting to be left out, he leapt into the water woofing in delight as he soaked his two friends. The three friends giggled and barked as they splashed each other.

 

***************

 

Three days later Ray, Fraser and Diefenbaker sat in the GTO keeping a warehouse under surveillance. Detective Huey's informant had promised that a drugs deal would go down that afternoon. Huey and Dewey were stationed at the other end of the warehouse. The afternoon sun glinted off Lake Michigan making the usually dull coloured lake look like bluegreen glass.

"How long have we been here?" Ray asked taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. "They gotta show soon."

Fraser glanced sideways at his partner. "We have been here precisely two hours and sixteen minutes," Fraser answered looking at his watch. "Exactly five minutes longer than the last time you asked." Ray pulled a face at Fraser, and the Mountie grinned. 

"Hey," Ray squinted towards the warehouse. "Heads up," he pointed towards two men walking towards the warehouse, one was carrying a briefcase.

"Car just turned up," Dewey's voice crackled over the radio. "Yep. It's our guys OK. You ready Vecchio?"

"Yeh," Ray shouted into the radio. "Frase and me are on our way," he slid out of the GTO, drawing his gun. Fraser, Ray and Diefenbaker made their way slowly along the side of the building. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dewey and Huey getting into position. The partners slipped behind some large wooden crates. Ray peered over the top; the two men had been joined by another man, and they were deep in conversation.

Fraser and Ray were in the middle of planning their next move when they heard Dewey shout. "Everyone freeze. Chicago PD."

Fraser and Ray peered over the crates to see Dewey and Huey covering the four men. "And they call me impatient," Ray muttered under his breath as he followed Fraser and Dief towards the perps. Dewey was busily handcuffing two of the men together, his foot in the small of the other man's back. Huey was inspecting the merchandise. Ray could hear the sound of police sirens in the distance.

"Looks pure to me," Huey indicated the briefcase full of heroin. 

"Why didn't ya wait for Frase and me?" Ray yelled angrily in Dewey's direction. 

Dewey smirked. "It's our bust Vecchio," he yelled back as he handcuffed the perps to a forklift truck that had been parked behind some wooden crates. "Stay," he ordered. Turning to Ray. "You can check out the warehouse if you want?"

Ray stepped forward his face red with anger; Fraser held onto his arm. "Ray," he said calmly.

Ray's reply was interrupted by a shot ringing out. Fraser shoved him to the ground making him grunt as his knees hit the hard concrete. Fumbling for his glasses, Ray 

looked around frantically for the shooter. The sun glinted off the barrel of a gun, which was aimed in their direction from a high window in the warehouse. Taking aim, Ray fired two rounds at the window. He heard a shout and the gun dropped out of the window. Huey and Dewey raced towards the warehouse guns drawn. 

"Frase?" Ray looked around. His partner was standing near the edge of the pier; he looked unsteady on his feet. "Frase," Ray shouted in panic as his partner toppled into the water. Ray raced to the edge of the pier just in time to see Fraser disappear under the surface. Without thinking, Ray shrugged off his jacket and shoulder holster dropping them to the floor. 

"Call an ambulance," Ray yelled at a uniformed officer who had appeared on the scene. Ray pulled off his boots and jumped into the water with a loud splash. 

"I'm coming Frase," Ray thought to himself. Pushing down all of his fears, Ray took a deep breath ducking under the water searching frantically for his friend and partner. His lungs heaved with the effort of staying under the water. Just as he was about to surface, Ray caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He swam towards the bright colour. It was Fraser. He grabbed his friend's shoulders and hauled him towards the surface. 

Both men coughed and spluttered as they hit the surface of the water. Treading water, Ray shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. "Ya OK?" Ray asked his friend. He noticed an angry red cut on the right side of Fraser's head.

Fraser coughed. "Ray?" he asked confused.

"Well I aint a mermaid Frase," Ray answered as he shifted his hold on his partner.

Ray supported Fraser as he began to swim back towards the pier. Diefenbaker was peering over the edge of the pier. Barking loudly, the wolf jumped into the water swimming towards his friends. Diefenbaker swum at Ray's side as he pulled Fraser towards the edge of the pier. "Hey. Give us a hand down here," Ray yelled as he grabbed a rope trying to haul Fraser out of the water.

Lieutenant Welsh and Dewey appeared helping Ray to pull Fraser onto dry land. They sat Fraser up, wrapping a blanket around him. Diefenbaker immediately snuggled next to his friend in an effort to keep him warm. Fraser unconsciously put his arm around the wolf smiling weakly at Ray, who slumped on the ground trying to get his breath back. 

"You OK detective?" Welsh asked studying the slender detective.

"Yeh. I'm good," Ray replied shivering.

"Get another blanket over here," Welsh barked at Dewey. Turning back to Ray. "I thought you couldn't swim," Welsh said wrapping the second blanket around his detective.

Ray pointed at Fraser. "He taught me," Ray answered getting to his feet moving towards his partner. "Ya OK?" he asked. 

"Yes. I am now," Fraser replied looking at his partner. "Thank you kindly."

"Yer welcome," Ray mimicked one of Fraser's favourite phrases. Kneeling he inspected the cut on Fraser's head. "Flesh wound. Ya knocked me outta the way, and got hit yerself," he said. 

"I didn't move quick enough," Fraser protested. "Must be all those jelly doughnuts you keep feeding us."

Ray grinned. "Well my friend. Yer going to hospital for a check-up," Ray said firmly waving the paramedics over. He waved his hand in the air as Fraser opened his mouth to protest. "No arguments. Yer going. Dot it, file it, stick it in a box marked done."

Fraser frowned. "Well there's no need to enjoy it so much," Fraser protested. "I think you are getting your own back for all the times I have insisted you go to hospital."

"Yeh," Ray grinned. "It's kinda fun to get my own back on ya."

 

**************

 

Five minutes later the partners were sitting in the back of the ambulance, both wrapped in warm blankets. Lieutenant Welsh had promised to take Diefenbaker back to the Consulate.

Fraser glanced at his friend. "Thank you kindly," he said. "For saving my life."

Ray blushed slightly. "No problem. Ya would have done the same for me, and ya have lots of times," he replied smiling. "But I'm .... I'm kinda glad ya taught me to swim."

"I am too Ray," Fraser returned the smile. "I am too."

  
  


THE END

  
Love it. Hate it. Views to:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
